


Rant on New Lola Bunny

by Saiouma_Fangirl



Category: Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Female-Centric, Hypocrisy, Rants, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl
Summary: I just don't have like it.
Comments: 1





	Rant on New Lola Bunny

Okay, so a while back, I watched Space Jam. And I liked it. The story was weird, bit I liked it. 

The only character that surprised me was Lola Bunny. I was introduced to her in The Looney Tunes Show, so seeing her in a 90s movie with a different personality was a bit strange. Bit I still enjoyed the movie.

A few days ago, I heard about the Space Jam sequel. I was looking forward to it. 

Then I saw Lola in the poster...

What the hell is that monstrosity?

She looks like a middle-aged crackhead soccer mom who spent her 20s drinking.

Compared to everyone else on the team, she doesn't look exactly as sporty.

Understandably, people were upset. I mean, she looks like Bugs in drag.

Apparently, her design was changed because "she wasn't strong and capable and she wore a crop top."

Well, as a female myself, I'm just going to say that's hypocritical and hella sexist.

First of all, the reason sounds like something a misogynistic Catholic mom or an incel would say. Just because Lola looks femenine doesn't mean she can't be strong or capable. A lot of women ho are sporty wear crop top and short-shorts so it would be easier to move around. Also, what does breasts have to do with this. Like, I have more breasts than new Lola.

Also,the redesign is horrible. Just look at that torso. That face. Those hockey stick legs. At least her old design made her look athletic.

While I admit there are some people overreacting about it (some guy literally punched his wall), but there are people defending the bad (and sexist) redesign saying stuff like "it's just a drawing", "you're a furry if you hate the new Lola", "think about the children!"

So... Powerpuff Girls 2016 removed Sara Bellum and Ms.Keen's breasts, it's a problem. But Warner Bros. removed Lola's femenine femenine features and made her look like copy and pasted Bugs, people say we're snowflake furroes.

What people don't get is that basically they're implying that you need to be boyish and flat chested to be strong, capable and a good leader. That's what a bunch of cartoon reboots are saying.

Really, imagine if Pixar removed Elastigirl from Incredibles 2 for the same reason. And keep in mind that Elastigirl Elastic is way more bodascious than Lola. But they kept her in and didn't tone down her proportions.

If Pixar could keep a female characters with a bubble butt, Warner Bros. can more than afford to keep a female character with a medium sized boobs and an athletic figure.

And don't give me that Looney Toons Lola bullshit. Didn't she have boobs. Wasn't THAT show's demographic audience children? That's what I thought.

How I'd fix this?

Maybe instead of a redesign, maybe have her as her little sister.

I have an idea for a sub plot that could give Lola more story and character development. Maybe Lola would have a younger sister (I'd name her Lila) who isn't close with her and isn't as big of a fan of basketball as she is. She was always in Lola's shadow because she didn't look as beautiful or fit as Lola due to her lack of curves so she developed and developed an inferiority complex. 

But she fell in love with a boy at school who liked basketball, so she'd want to join the Toon Team to try to win his heart. Lila would be able to get a good relationship with Lola and maybe try to love her body more. And then her Arc ends with Lola and Lila having a close sisterly bond and she loves basketball. She'll also probably win the boy or she'd realized she needed to do something for herself rather than a guy.

Of only that was the case...

Thank you for coming to my rant.


End file.
